Galvanic or sacrificial anodes are widely used for cathodic corrosion protection of underwater structures. Such sacrificial anodes create the galvanic current which protects the submerged structure, and are designed to corrode sacrificially. They accordingly must be properly electrically connected to the structure and replaced at the end of their design life. Submerged structures such as pipelines, offshore platforms, piers, pilings, or marine risers, can be very deep, and such anodes are normally installed by divers, submersibles or remotely operated vehicles. Divers, submersibles, such as manned submarines, or sophisticated remotely controlled robotic submersibles are extremely expensive to operate, and this is particularly true as the depth increases. The latter systems use robotic arms and even a diver has less than normal dexterity, particularly in a diving suit at significant depth. Such restraints also make many tools or power tools difficult to use.
In addition to the constraints of the submersible, or vehicle, environmental factors such as currents, visibility, bottom condition or bottom changes, bottom time, and many other factors, all make the placement and replacement of anodes difficult.
Many such submerged structures are cylindrical, such as tubular pilings or risers, the legs or braces of a platform, or the pipeline itself. The diameter of the tubular structures may vary widely as well as the orientation. Such structure near the bottom may have limited access due to sediment build up. Thus the complete surface may not be exposed or available for the mounting or replacement of an anode.
Accordingly, to address these concerns, it would be desirable to have an anode and bracket assembly mounting system which will quickly lock onto a cylindrical or tubular structure in a centralized and proper position, usually parallel to the axis of the structure and spaced from the surface, while at the same time making a reliable low resistance electric contact with the structure. It is also desirable to have an anode and bracket assembly mounting system which can as easily be removed from the structure.